


Cotton Candy

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt makes cotton candy and a very large mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

Title: Cotton Candy  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [patster223](http://patster223.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Newt makes cotton candy and a very large mess.

 

Hermann stared in horror at the mess in the kitchen. There were splatters of some sort of green substance on the floor, the counter, and the two wooden spoons taped to the counter. Newt was holding a metal whisk in one hand. More of the green ooze was dripping from it onto the floor.

"Before you start, I know I should have put some newspaper or a tablecloth on the floor. The instructions didn't mention anything about how messy this was." Newt shifted from foot to foot. "I was trying to make us some cotton candy."

There was a web of green sugar strands caught between the spoons. Hermann grabbed a cone of paper Newt had nearby and carefully wrapped the sugar onto it. He took a cautious bite. Despite the unappetizing color, it tasted sweet. "That's not bad." Hermann handed Newt the cotton candy before looking at the mess again. "Perhaps we should invest in an actual machine. It would certainly be neater."

Newt nibbled on the corner of the candy. "Hermann, you've got a little something..." Leaning in, Newt kissed the corner of Hermann's mouth before moving to his lips. "There."

Hermann smiled. "I'll help you clean up."


End file.
